A Little Boost
by klwwlk
Summary: With Emerald and Mercury's frustration with the antics of Team RWBY rising, Cinder believes she can finally take out the whole of Beacon Academy with the help of a little water.
1. Tension

"Cinder, I have absolutely no clue how to beat those girls!" Emerald whined, tending to her new wounds.

"Hush and let me think." Cinder replied harshly, the tension in the room reaching an even higher level.

"I mean, their auras are too powerful. We can't disable their semblances in any means possible short of killing them, which is a feat within itself." Emerald mumbled, wrapping a layer of gauze around her right shoulder.

"Well perhaps what we need is to make their power detrimental, instead of taking it away?" Cinder suggested, the question hanging in the air.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Mercury asked, finishing his set of pushups with a sigh.

"Have you two heard of 'Bliss'?" Cinder asked, an evil smile blooming on her face.

"The failed semblance-boosting agent? Wasn't it taken off of the shelves because of its potency?" Mercury replied, his face growing a smile wider than Cinder's.

"So we drug them? Great plan, Mercury." Emerald groaned, tapping in the password for her scroll. "What are we supposed to do? Stab Pyrrha freaking Nikos in the neck with a needle?"

"Not quite, Bliss is water-soluble." Cinder mused, closing her own scroll and Emerald's in quick succession. "Emerald, buy about a hundred water bottles. For safe keeping."

"But I don't have the-" Emerald started before 200 lien were shoved into her hand. "Nevermind then."


	2. Cold as Weiss

_One Week Later_

"The stocks for the Schnee Dust Company hit an all-time high this weekend as hunters and huntresses around all of Remnant have begun to use dust in higher quantities." The reporter said from the TV.

Weiss and Ren sat at the table playing chess while Ruby and Nora sat on Nora's bed, watching what Weiss could only presume were funny cat videos. Weiss sighed as Ren took her last pawn, leaving her queen defenseless against Ren.

"I've practiced against Nora and my family for years. I've seen every strategy in the book." Ren explained, leaning back in his chair.

Weiss examined the board carefully, playing out every situation in her mind before she came to a decision. She moved her rook one to the right, forcing Ren into a checkmate.

"But- Since when was your-" Ren began, glancing over to Nora. "Good, she isn't looking."

"Every strategy, hm?" Weiss chuckled, packing up the chessboard. "That game was very well-thought out on your end."

"I guess not even I'm able to beat Weiss Schnee at a strategy game." Ren smiled, shaking Weiss' hand.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby whined, taking off her headphones. "I'm thirsty, can you get me some water?"

"What am I, your mother?" Weiss groaned, turning towards the bathroom pre-installed in Team JNPR's dorm room.

Weiss grabbed a clean glass off of Jaune's desk, running it under the cold water from the sink's tap. She slipped a small piece of ice dust into the cup, which dissolved instantly. She handed it to Ruby with a smile before turning her back, hearing the satisfying clunk as the water, frozen by the ice dust, fell onto Ruby's lap.

"Ow! Ow! Cold! Cold!" Ruby complained, throwing the ice onto Jaune's bed, dampening the sheets. "Weiss, why did you have to do that? It's just water!"

"Yeah Weiss, you're pretty cold-hearted!" Nora yelled, causing her and Ruby to giggle at the pun. Weiss sighed and walked out of the dorm room.

"I'm still thirsty." Ruby complained, getting up, glass in hand, to get some water from the sink.

Ruby poured herself a full glass of water and proceeded to down it in one gulp, soon topping off another. Nora looked on, a surprised look on her face.

"I bet I can drink more!" Nora squealed, hopping over Jaune's bed towards the bathroom.


	3. Dirty Deeds

_One Hour Later_

"Blake, you need to warn me next time you lash out at me like that!" Yang complained, rubbing her arm tenderly.

"That's the point of a fight, no? Expect the unexpected when it's least expected." Blake mused, brushing off a bit of dust from her arm.

"Yeah, but Gambol Shroud hurts!" Yang whined, trying to get the knots out of her hair.

"Geez Yang, just look at me!" Jaune complained, his face and chest muddy and a limp perturbed his gait. "Ember Celica hurts way more than Gambol Shroud!"

"Well, it's a good thing these dorms have showers, eh?" Yang suggested, poking Blake in the shoulder.

"Each dorm is installed with two bathrooms, each with proper facilities such as a shower." Blake sighed, unlocking her dorm room door. "That means two showers, Yang."

"What did you think I meant?" Yang wondered, a look of pure innocence growing on her face.

"Oh, I thought you meant... Jaune, did you-" Blake began, seeing a look of confusion grow on Jaune's face.

"Pyrrha's going to be mad at me I bet, getting my clothes all muddy." Jaune complained, trying to brush off as much as he could before walking into the dorm hall.

"As I said, we have showers!" Yang exclaimed, grabbing Blake by the arm. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"


	4. Adrenaline

_The Next Day_

Yang woke with a start, a loud slamming noise jolting her awake. She looked around to see what had disturbed her beauty sleep when she saw a huge hole in the wall, about Ruby's size.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, jumping down from her bed. She ran across the hallway to see a dazed Ruby hung over the foot of Pyrrha's bed, her arms splayed over the blankets.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ruby groaned, turning to see two holes in the wall behind her, and a sleepy-eyed Pyrrha in front of her.

"You just ran through two walls, what do you think happened?" Yang asked, pulling Ruby up by her arm. "Did your semblance mistakenly activate?"

"I have no idea." Ruby said, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Pyrrha yawned, blinking her eyes to see Ruby and Yang standing at the foot of her bed, two holes in the walls separating their dorms behind them. "Yang, were you sleep-fighting again?"

Yang and Ruby burst out laughing, waking Nora and Jaune. Jaune fell off of his bed, Nora jolting upright immediately. Soon the two were laughing as well at Pyrrha, who could not understand why.

"What is the issue?" Pyrrha demanded, standing to find her balance was a bit off. She turned to walk into the bathroom to determine the issue before she was clotheslined by a metal bar above her head.

Pyrrha pulled the bar off of her head to see it was Miló attached to her forehead, soon sticking to her hand, and then her arm. She grew impatient and tried to throw her spear away from her, but to no avail. The spear stayed stuck to her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pyrrha yelled, flailing her arm up and down, slamming her spear against the wall. She was startled by a sudden jolt to the back of her head, causing her to turn around angrily.

"Sorry!" Nora cried, dropping the fridge magnets she was holding. "I just wanted to see how much of your semblance was working!"

"Well, you could have at least warned me first." Pyrrha sighed, taking the fridge magnet off of the nape of her neck, that too sticking to her hand.

"Hey Yang, is that normal?" Jaune asked, pointing through the hole in the wall to see glyphs flying everywhere, all shapes, sizes, and colors. Yang ducked to avoid being decapitated by one, which nearly hit Pyrrha in the face.

"That is not normal." Yang mumbled as Weiss backed herself in the corner, trying to stop the glyph production.


	5. Repercussions

"Yang, this is seriously confusing me." Ruby said as she and Yang stared at Blake on the ground sleeping, and Blake on the bed sleeping, and Blake looking out the window, and Blake playing Solitaire at the table.

"There are four Blakes?" Yang wondered, scratching her head vigorously.

"Wait a minute! I know what this is!" Weiss proclaimed, three other teams gathering on the other side of the hole.

"Wait, first off, why are Team CRDL and Team CFVY here?" Yang asked, pointing at Velvet.

"Well, all of the team members with active semblances can't control them, luckily my whole team has passive ones. Cardin wasn't so lucky..." Velvet explained, making a popping noise with her thumb.

"Cardin can become super strong at a moment's notice, he dislocated his shoulder." Coco said plainly, lowering her sunglasses. "So Schnee, what was that?"

"This is the affect of Bliss!" Weiss exclaimed, flinging her arms, and everyone else in the room, upwards. "Sorry!"

"Bliss? What in the world is Bliss?" Russel sighed, leaning against the hallway wall.

"Bliss is an active semblance booster, but it was taken off of the shelves for it's extreme potency." Weiss explained, keeping her hands as still as possible. "It's said to last a whole week."

"A week? What are we to do for a week?" Scarlet asked from beyond the window. "And, you may want to sit down." Everyone sat down as Scarlet jumped into the room, his visage growing ill.

"So, chaps, what was this about Bliss?" Scarlet asked, just as alarms began to blare. "Oh bugger off!"

 _"All students report to the front courtyard, Beacon is under attack. I repeat, Beacon is under attack."_ Ozpin's voice blared on the speakers as everyone began to run towards the front courtyard.

"Uh oh..." Ruby whispered, seeing the massive fleet of White Fang drop from the skies and rush towards Ozpin's tower.


	6. Crimson Shroud

"Stop them!" Yang yelled, vaulting over the crowd of students towards the White Fang soldiers, taking three out in her first punch. She broke through the lines, becoming engulfed in the army.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pyrrha asked as she crashed two of the White Fang's fleet ships together, causing multiple White Fang members to fly out.

"Let's get them!" Nora yelled, pulling out Magnhild. "Come on Jaune!"

The crowd of students rushed out to meet the White Fang, and were all immediately knocked over by a gust of wind. They all struggled to regain their balance, but the wind pushed them against the dorm walls.

"What is this?" Jaune yelled as they saw Mercury in the back of the crowd, jogging on a treadmill connected to a giant fan.

"Great, a Team Rocket technique that actually works!" Ruby exclaimed, struggling to rush forwards, her semblance baring no help whatsoever.

"I've got this you blokes, don't stand up." Scarlet replied, standing up with ease. He walked over in front of the first White Fang soldier, who glared at him from under her mask.

Scarlet stashed his weapon in his scabbard, pushing his way through the line of White Fang. His smirk was enough to scare away any White Fang solider, and a pathway was made towards Mercury. Scarlet walked down the line, the fan blowing his hair back from his right eye, which remained closed.

"What are you idiots doing? Fight him!" Mercury yelled over a megaphone, but nobody budged. Soon, Scarlet was in front of Mercury.

"Hey you bloody clod, I've got a question for ya." Scarlet said plainly, brushing his hair back from his right eye even more.

"Wot if yer legs, didn't know they were legs?" Scarlet yelled, opening his right eye to reveal a green eye in contrast to his red one, and the entire crowd dropped to their feet. White Fang soldier struggled to stand up while Mercury was blasted off of the back of the treadmill.

"What the hell did you do?" Mercury asked, his legs quite literally as useful as jelly.

" 'Tis a shame that Bliss doesn't work on me." Scarlet laughed as Mercury's face grew scared. "Or is it that I just don't drink water?"

Scarlet delivered a roundhouse kick to Mercury's face as the students got up slowly. Everyone sprinted and surrounded Scarlet in a hug, squeezing the air from his lungs.

"I knew this orange juice addiction would pay off one day!" Scarlet exclaimed, being thrown up above the crowd of students.


	7. Irate Pirate

_Two Weeks Later, Haven Academy Library_

"With criminal Mercury Black behind bars, the White Fang's forces have crippled. But questions still stand. How was he stopped? Where is Mercury's boss? Does he have accomplices? These questions answered, at 11." The news reporter exclaimed, straightening his paper.

"Well Scarlet, looks like your pirate heritage paid off for once!" Neptune said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, at least I'm proud of my name and heritage, unlike you!" Scarlet accused, throwing Sage's glass of water at Neptune.

"Hey!" Neptune yelled as he dove out of his chair, hiding behind Sun.

"He's not wrong, you know. Hey Scarlet, what's a pirate's favorite letter?" Sun asked, flicking his tail in Neptune's face.

"Argh, it's 'arrrr'." Scarlet replied with a groan, turning to see Sun's grinning face.

"You'd think it would be R, but his true love be the C!" Sun exclaimed, making a hook with his right hand.

"You bloody idiot! Get back here!" Scarlet yelled, picking up his chair as Sun ran behind the bookshelves surrounding them.

"You can't even C me!"

 **(A/N: If you do not get the reference, goole or youtube search- "Gavin Free What if your Legs")**


End file.
